


Whipcrack

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'would it be alright if i just ask for an nsfw jimmy page reader insert'Yeah! But it's gonna be really short.





	Whipcrack

You whimper as Jimmy wraps his fingers around your throat, and he smirks, watching as you gasp for breath, before he lets go. You don’t dare turn around. When you’ve been told to stay still, you know what to do.

“Spread.” You spread your legs, and you feel the leather of a riding crop trail up between your thighs - you whimper through the makeshift gag between your teeth, and he traces the whip down your spine. You feel your own wetness on your skin, and then it lifts.

 _Snap_.

You yelp in pain, your gasp becoming a moan of pleasure as your skin stings; he smiles, and you chance a glance up as he walks around you. His eyes are pure silver, and you arch a little, chest heaving.

“You look so beautiful,” he murmurs, and tangles his fingers in your hair, pressing himself up against you - as you feel him slide into you, you moan. He’s going to take what he wants, and you love it.


End file.
